<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the mind electric by tveektveak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228253">the mind electric</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveektveak/pseuds/tveektveak'>tveektveak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Snowchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveektveak/pseuds/tveektveak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo has silk touch hands, memory problems, and an over-excitable best friend. Curiosity kills the cat.</p>
<p>AKA, Tubbo and Ranboo experiment with Ranboo's enderman powers. It ends in disaster, as all things do. </p>
<p>Title from The Mind Electric by Miracle Musical.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the mind electric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: intrusive thoughts, dissociation, momentary hearing loss, near-death experiences</p>
<p>Inspired by several moments from Tubbo and Ranboo's streams! More specifically, the electrocution experiment stream, the silk touch hands streams, and another stream where Tubbo asks Ranboo to go in the water to teleport.</p>
<p>Please enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snowchester isn't like home.</p>
<p>The town is small but loud; it comes alive with the voices of people. The flocks of seabirds that fly overhead make their homes on the wood docks, that creak and groan with the splashes of waves. The sounds of it can be heard from the town square, the stone-pathed clearing in the center of the surrounding homes and buildings. It bustles with activity despite the small population. Tubbo and Jack are always on the go, hazmat suits and build plans in hand, tired but triumphant. Often, Foolish and Niki are there too, to chat or mess around.</p>
<p>Ranboo finds the noise comforting, as well as the hope blooming between ice and piles of snow.</p>
<p>He walks down the path to Snowchester, his boots tracing old footsteps, engraved in the wet, brown snow. His armor protects him from the sting of water against his skin, but the cold enchanted metal feels like ice. He shivers in his suit and hurries, following the trail of smoke over the dense woods. </p>
<p>The town in itself isn't much to write home about. Three or four buildings, almost identical in the materials used to create them: stone and wood, all covered in snow. Tubbo built them by himself, in his forlorn attempt to move on. He stands outside of Snowchester's community house, wearing a big, brown fur coat. He holds a pencil and notebook in his hand and scribbles hastily, his eyebrows furrowed over his blue eyes.</p>
<p>"Tubbo!" he shouts. Tubbo looks up, breaks into a smile and waves him over.</p>
<p>"Ranboo, hello! Long time no see," he says. He puts the pencil behind his ear, under his mess of chestnut hair.</p>
<p>"Well, only two days," Ranboo replies. "What have you been up to?"</p>
<p>Tubbo groans, startling him. "I'm exhausted. Turns out that secret projects and huge builds are actually quite tiring!"</p>
<p>"Who could have guessed!" Ranboo jokes. Tubbo has dark circles under his eyes, and his nest of hair is messy, as if he didn't bother with a brush. He wonders if it's normal for kids their age to be this stressed.</p>
<p>An idea comes to him. He pulls off his gloves, smiles at Tubbo, and motions toward the grass by their feet. "Check this out," he says. He crouches and digs his hands in the dirt, and picks up a grass block with long, sharp fingers. He beams at the perfect square in his hands.</p>
<p>Tubbo stares dumbfounded. "Wh- How did you do that?"</p>
<p>"It's an enderman thing! I can pick up blocks like they can. Here, look."</p>
<p>Ranboo places the grass block on the ground and reaches for a furnace, picking it up effortlessly. The iron in it continues to smelt, undisturbed by the movement. Tubbo claps once in excitement, and peeks inside. "This is so awesome! Can you pick up more stuff?"</p>
<p>Ranboo hums and considers his options. "Uh, well I haven't tried every block yet. I know I can mine diamonds with my hands, but that takes a very long time-"</p>
<p>"Diamonds! That's- that's insane Ranboo. What about, uhm... What about snow? And cake? Or- or mushrooms and leaves!"</p>
<p>"Woah, woah, calm down," he laughs. The attention warms his face and flusters him. He doesn't feel the cold, creeping feeling of being aggravated. The comfortable nature of their friendship keeps him grounded under Tubbo's gaze. "I can show you some more," he says, "if you want."</p>
<p>He demonstrates his powers with a grass path block, and pine leaves from the trees behind Jack's home. The exhaustion on Tubbo's face is gone, replaced by a warm grin and incredulous laughter. He looks young - and it shouldn't be weird. Tubbo is much smaller than him, with a round face and kind smile. He should look young. It's concerning that Ranboo remembers him as worn-down and roughened. Tubbo nudges him and points back toward the square. "Do the campfire next!"</p>
<p>Ranboo hesitates. "I- Wouldn't I burn myself?"</p>
<p>"You can stop if it hurts, obviously! It'll be good to know, right? We're figuring out your powers together!"<br/>
He considers his gloves - still hanging from his trousers' pocket. But his powers are less effective with them on, and how much would they actually shield him from the flames? He disregards the idea and follows Tubbo to the campfire. It casts a gentle glow on them, and the smell of ash brings back memories of obsidian and TNT. He swallows.</p>
<p>A few seconds pass. The fire crackles. Tubbo waits for him to gather his courage.</p>
<p>He lunges his hands in wood and ash, feeling the rough texture of the bark where it burnt into sharp edges. A puff of soot lands on his trousers - but he ignores it in favour of slowly raising his arms. The flames dance on his palms in flashes of red and orange, mesmerizing and warm, but not scolding. His left hand, the dark one, is lost between the blackened twigs and branches. He inhales, quick and afraid, and places it back down. </p>
<p>He coughs the ash out of his lungs. The cold afternoon air smells of sea salt and pine trees. "I seriously cannot believe that worked. Holy- wow."</p>
<p>"That was insane!" Tubbo yells. His expression is one of wide-eyed wonder and admiration. Ranboo tries to relax, strangled laughter escaping his throat. "I can't believe that worked," he repeats.</p>
<p>"Me neither! Oh man, what else can you do?"</p>
<p>Ranboo shakes the ash off his hands. "Not much? I think? That's really the only cool power I have." He stretches his fingers, adjusting to the feeling. "Sorry to disappoint."</p>
<p>"Awh, it's not your fault Ranboo! This is already cool," Tubbo says. He hums. "Have you always had these powers? I don't remember you doing this in L'Manberg."</p>
<p>Ranboo frowns. He gets a headache, and this uncomfortable, prickly feeling when he tries to remember something - and he can't. His fingers itch to check the worn pages of his memory book. "I'm actually not sure."</p>
<p>"You still have memory problems," Tubbo states. He's concerned, his arms crossed over his chest. Ranboo scratches the back of his neck. "Well, yeah. They're not going to just... go away."</p>
<p>"There has to be a way! Have you tried?"</p>
<p>He shuffles his feet. His memory isn't something he likes to think about. The long gaps of knowledge make him anxious and restless. "I don't think anything I tried would work. My memory is," he pauses, searching for the right word, "...a complicated thing."</p>
<p>"Well, you won't know if you don't try, will you?" Tubbo asks. He sighs dramatically, uncrossing his arms. "I'll find a solution Ranboo! I already have some ideas in mind."</p>
<p>"You- I'm like, 99% sure that they won't work. I appreciate it, but-"</p>
<p>"Have some faith Ranboo, have some faith! Can you come by again in a few days?"</p>
<p>He considers it. The voice in his head, it whispers to him that it's hopeless. He should decline - he has to build his home and befriend Techno and Phil. But he looks at Tubbo, and the commune he built out of nothing, and his heart twists. He'd been this hopeful once too, hadn't he?</p>
<p>A seagull caws and perches itself on the roof of Tubbo's home. The pine leaves sway in the wind. Tubbo created this peace for himself - maybe he can help Ranboo find his.</p>
<p>"Alright," he says. "I'll be back."</p>
<p>Tubbo smiles again, toothy and wide-eyed. They change the subject and spend the rest of the evening planting berry bushes. He writes it down in his memory book, insignificant as it is, so he doesn't forget.<br/>
_______________________________</p>
<p>The new building is huge, built out of stone, wood and glass. It's tall enough that Ranboo can fit through the doors without crouching, and that his voice echoes up the stone walls. "You built this in just three days? How?" he asks.</p>
<p>Next to him, Tubbo is alit with excitement, bouncing on his heels. Inside it's warm, so he has foregone his arctic coat and jacket, and his ram ears twitch curiously in the air. "Do you like it? Jack helped me with the roof but I did everything else myself," he says. "I really want to help, you know? Understand how you work."</p>
<p>"Thanks, I think," Ranboo says. Part of him is flustered, not used to the attention and... admiration? He makes a low noise in his throat, bashful and confused. "Just a quick question, uh. How exactly is a tower going to solve my memory problems?"</p>
<p>At this Tubbo grins, wide and proud. "Electroshock therapy!"</p>
<p>A gentle wave hits the docks in the silence that follows. Ranboo's breath hitches like he's drowning in it. "You're not being serious," he says. </p>
<p>"I know it sounds a little scary," Tubbo says, palms open in the air, "but it's for a good cause! And it will only be for a second!'</p>
<p>"I'd rather be electrocuted for no seconds, thanks."</p>
<p>Tubbo sighs in exasperation. "A second of electrocution is worth a lifetime of excellent memory Ranboo! Seriously, I have a good feeling about this one."</p>
<p>Ranboo hesitates. "...How does it work? What does the tower have to do with it?"</p>
<p>"It's quite simple actually! An anvil will drop, FROM the top of the tower TO an iron block above your head, generating electricity!"</p>
<p>He feels the pressure against his temples, throbbing and low. "Tubbo, you can't be serious."</p>
<p>"You have to just trust me! I've done research, I read this in the books."</p>
<p>"You- What books, books on medieval torture? Tubbo, there's no way-"</p>
<p>"It won't even hurt!" Tubbo insists. "Just, have a look at it, alright?"</p>
<p>He leads him over to the wood chair in the center of the room. The bark is unpolished and misshapen, with differently-sized armrests on either side. The iron block above is balanced on wood beams. Ranboo considers his height and shivers - sitting down the block hovers an inch above his head. </p>
<p>"See? The anvil would hit the iron and you'd be fine!" </p>
<p>Tubbo sits on the chair, crossing his legs, and looks at him expectantly. "Well?"</p>
<p>His eyes trail up the walls, to the slightest glimmer of metal at the top of the tower, behind glass and redstone. The anvil that will - will electrocute him? If Tubbo is right. Tubbo wants to help him. He owes it to him, for being his friend, after everything Ranboo did.</p>
<p>He didn't help Tubbo when L'Manberg was attacked.</p>
<p>He didn't move to Snowchester with him.</p>
<p>If the voice is not a liar, he blew up the community house. He began the war that destroyed Tommy's home.</p>
<p>He should be a better friend.</p>
<p>"Alright," he relents, though his hands shake. "I'll do it. But don't get disappointed when it doesn't work, okay?"</p>
<p>Tubbo looks so happy that it's almost worth it. They switch places, Ranboo in the uncomfortable chair and Tubbo looming over him. He feels small, even with his long legs sprawled awkwardly on the stone floor. He thinks he can sense the tickle of metal above when he stretches his neck, so he doesn't. </p>
<p>"Remember to take your armour off! It won't work if you're all insulated with netherite. Science stuff."</p>
<p>It's too late to argue. Ranboo sighs and slowly removes his armour, piece by piece, down to his boots. He places the expensive metal on the side and clears his throat. "How are we doing this?" he asks. He feels exposed.</p>
<p>"Just leave it to me!" Tubbo replies. He walks toward the wall,  and the big lever poking out of it. Black and white fingers grip the armrests. "Do we- Do I get a countdown?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure! Okay, here we go."</p>
<p>A flash of panic seizes his chest.</p>
<p>"Ten, nine, eight..."</p>
<p>His claws dig into the wood, and drag marks along its surface.</p>
<p>"Seven, six, four..."</p>
<p>"You literally just skipped a number-"</p>
<p>"Don't interrupt! Four, three, two," Tubbo's voice says, distorted in the haze of fear in Ranboo's mind. Something in him breaks. "Wait-"</p>
<p>"One!"</p>
<p>Tubbo pulls the lever. Redstone clangs and glass screeches against metal as it gives way. There is a millisecond of silence, and then a clang, and pain explodes behind his eyes.</p>
<p>All nerves and muscles in his body burn and tremble and vibrate underneath his bones. His head spins. His ears ring in a mechanical crackling, and his eyes blink unfocused. He feels himself scream but he can't hear it under the ringing, and it won't stop, even when he tries to plug his ears. One of his claws breaks in half from the pressure on the wood chair. He breaks into a sob, of pain and disbelief.</p>
<p>Hands are on his arms and he calls out in fear, and this time he can hear it, faint but present under the noise. He blinks through tears, his eyes heavy in his head, and he sees the blurry figure in front of him moving back, hissing something under their breath.</p>
<p>He puts his head in his hands and begs for the pain to ease, for the world to stop spinning. There are strobe lights in the dark of his vision.</p>
<p>"I'm getting you water," he thinks he hears, maybe, oh god, his head hurts. He wants a grass block. He wants to hold a grass block, bad. He thinks about moving, but his head protests with a sharp pang.</p>
<p>He waits it out. The mechanical ringing quiets, and the pain gives way for something duller. He dares to blink and the dim light is bearable. He feels dizzy but he tries to move his fingers and his feet. Remind himself he's still capable of it.</p>
<p>He doesn't look up when the door creaks open. The footsteps don't alarm him either - he can't manage the power - but the glass thrust in his face makes him react. He lifts his head and looks at the figure - Tubbo, his mind supplies, and the water in the glass. He watches it swirl around.</p>
<p>"Drink up, okay?"</p>
<p>Tubbo is worried. He grunts in understanding and takes the glass in his hands. He drinks -  water escapes his lips and drips down his chin, to stain his dress shirt and tie. He downs it till he runs out of breath, having forgotten how to do it.</p>
<p>"There you go! How do you feel big man? Any new memories?"</p>
<p>Ranboo feels like he's at the bottom of an ocean - pressure in his ears and Tubbo above the sea level, blurry and distant. "I'll be okay," he says. His voice sounds foreign. "I don't remember anything. I think, I- everything's fuzzy. I don't know."</p>
<p>His throat is parched again, like the electric fire is still burning inside of him. The way Tubbo stares at him makes his skin crawl. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"No, no!" Tubbo seems apologetic, waving his hands in the air. "It's not your fault, you tried your best, and you couldn't remember, but that's fine, we tried."</p>
<p>His head still hurts. He groans, drags his clawed fingers down his face. He feels pinpricks of pain, and then there's green blood under his fingernails. He pushes himself up on shaky legs, his knees buckling under his own weight. "Woah, woah! Ranboo! What are you doing?"</p>
<p>He makes a distressed <em>vrrrp</em>, deep in his throat. There are too many words in his head but he can't form any on his tongue.</p>
<p>"Ooookay. Let's calm down big man. Do you want to go lie down? I have a couch in my house, I'm sure you'll fit," Tubbo says. He's kind, Ranboo remembers. He wanted to help him. They're friends.</p>
<p>"That... sounds fantastic," he says, a bit more like himself. He tries to smile.</p>
<p>"I'd help you walk but uh, you kind of zapped me when I tried to touch you earlier. Can you get to the house on your own?"</p>
<p>Ranboo takes a step forward, and he trembles but doesn't fall. "Yeah, it's not far. I can do it." </p>
<p>His gaze is fixed on his feet as he walks, reminding himself the pattern: left, right, left, right, left, right, until the stone floor beneath is replaced by dirt and snow. He looks up, at the pinks and oranges of a winter sunset. They illuminate fluffy white clouds, vibrant and moving lazily. It was only midday when he left to visit Snowchester.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna have to walk home in the dark," he whispers. He's terrified at the prospect of the long walk to Technoblade's, surrounded by mobs and stars.</p>
<p>Tubbo is pulling his coat over his shoulders, cold again. "Why don't you spend the night here? It's really no bother!"</p>
<p>Ranboo considers the soft couch in Tubbo's home, and the fireplace burning in the corner. He could stare at the embers at night, vibrant like the sun behind the mountains. It might help him find some peace on mind. Get some sleep for the first time in too long.</p>
<p>He shakes his head. He feels drowsy, half-gone, but he hasn't lost it. Techno and Phil would notice his absence, and they'd question it. He wants to make a good impression on them both, and Techno doesn't trust him yet. He picked a side, which he swore he wouldn't do, so he might as well stick to it.</p>
<p>It still hurts, turning to Tubbo and telling him no. "I don't think I can. I have- I have somewhere to be in the morning."</p>
<p>It's a half-assed lie and they both know it, but Ranboo is too tired to do better and Tubbo too mild to press him. "Well, that's a shame..."</p>
<p>He nods, and silence hangs in the air.</p>
<p>"You know, teleporting would have been a much more useful power than picking up blocks! Oh man," Tubbo laughs. He's trying to lighten the atmosphere, but Ranboo considers it. Teleportation.</p>
<p>A thought to take him back home.</p>
<p>A thought to take him outside his panic room, when the voices get bad and he can't make his body move because of the tremors.</p>
<p>A thought to teleport him away from wood chairs and iron blocks that make him combust from the inside out.<br/>
"Maybe I can," he says. "Teleport. I've never tried."</p>
<p>There's concern in blue eyes, but Tubbo offers him a hesitant smile. "I'm sure you can do it if you put your mind to it! Maybe later, though? You're not looking too well right now."</p>
<p>"I need to get home," Ranboo insists. He feels wetness on his nose - a snowflake. The snowfall is light, but it could get worse, and even with armour on it could be a bother. He has to hurry. </p>
<p>''Alright," Tubbo says. He looks around, and his eyes fall on the wheat farm. It somehow still bears crops, even in the cold of winter. "What about over there? By the wheat? Try and teleport to that!"</p>
<p>Ranboo nods. He fixes his eyes on it and tries to concentrate - he imagines the softness of the soil beneath his feet and the wheat gently stroking his hand, Tubbo looking at him from afar. He focuses so hard his exhausted mind aches in protest - the snowflakes transform to loud static in front of his eyes.</p>
<p>Noises of frustration escape him, inhuman and raw. ''It's not working. Why is it not working?" </p>
<p>"Uh, maybe we should-"</p>
<p>"What about the water thing?"</p>
<p>Tubbo raises a quizzical eyebrow. "The water thing?"</p>
<p>"You remember, right?" Ranboo asks. His voice is strained. "You asked me if I could teleport the other day, and I said no. You tried to get me to go in the water and try and teleport out." He laughs, nervous. "You have to remember. Even I remember!"</p>
<p>He remembers this: He and Tubbo, walking down a field together, talking and messing around, before Snowchester but after L'Manberg. A river, wide and powerful with the fast currents of autumn rain. A suggestion on smiling lips. His refusal. </p>
<p>He thinks of his bed, in the comfort room below his shack in the snow biome. Of the names ''Techno'' and ''Phil'' under the ''Friends'' section of his Memory Book. Of the ''Tubbo'' that he's unsure about. </p>
<p>He thinks back. Back before he complained about sides, when he just went along with what people said and everyone liked him. </p>
<p>Maybe the electroshock therapy worked. Maybe these are memories he's getting back - he wants to write them down, but the after-effects of electricity are in every pore, white or enderman black.<br/>
"Oh, I do remember that! Well, surely not. You said endermen don't like water."</p>
<p>He shrugs, a little too quick to be casual. His movements - usually soft and subdued, to appear harmless despite his towering height and intense eyes - are sharp and unhinged. "Can't be worse than shock therapy!"</p>
<p>Tubbo's eyes flicker with guilt. Ranboo wants to but can't bring himself to apologize. The snowfall gets heavier and burns his exposed skin. "I mean, might as well finish the experimenting today," he says, softer. He feels like a stretched-out spring.</p>
<p>"...True! But you have to promise to tell me if anything feels wrong. I don't want you getting hurt over this, man."</p>
<p>"Will do," he says. "Promise." His feet mechanically shuffle to the docks, Tubbo in tow, next to the row of wood boats and seagull nests. The water is dark and deep, the colour of oil. Primal fear deep in his chest makes his every step a fight against himself. He wants to do this - he reminds himself. He's not sure why. His brain hurts. Tubbo will be happy. He'll teleport home, and Phil might invite him over for dinner again.</p>
<p>He stops on the edge of the furthest dock. In the distance, the rising moon reflects yellow on the surface of the water. He imagines his body in it: the moon reflecting on the white side of his body while the black one merges with the dark waters and disappears. His eyes will shine like the scales of exotic fish.</p>
<p>His feet teeter on the edge of the dock. He wonders if he's supposed to take his shoes off - but he'll need them if he's going to teleport, won't he? He keeps them on.</p>
<p>"Alright," he says. "Let's do this." He wonders where the determination in his voice came from. He closes his eyes - dazed and afraid. </p>
<p>"Good luck!" Tubbo shouts.</p>
<p>Then, he jumps.</p>
<p>Ranboo is more legs than torso - his body is in the water before he can think about it, and while the rest of him is fine he can feel the burn. It seeps through his trousers and dress shoes and then his chest is there, and his head, and the world is an inferno and his body a volcanic eruption. He's Vesuvius - and lava threatens to spew out of his skin, angry and defiant under his bones.</p>
<p>The voice in his head reminds him he's supposed to open his eyes. To concentrate on the wheat farm and teleport to it. But the water is ignis graecus, and it already hurts so much.</p>
<p>His lungs start to burn, and he wants to scream and sob and curl into himself. He doesn't want more fire. He's scared, so scared, and he wants to go home.</p>
<p>He doesn't want to die here.</p>
<p>He wants to get out.</p>
<p>
  <em>Get out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Get out!</em>
</p>
<p>Colour explodes behind his eyelids. His limbs move, fast and unnatural, arachnid. He breaks the surface of the water and coughs, inhaling oxygen like a starving man. The dizziness makes him feel immaterial - a disconnect between his mind and body. Something in his burning chest feels frozen, next to where his heart is supposed to be. In the tar water, he sees purple particles shine like fairy dust, and then-</p>
<p>
  <em>Vrrrp.</em>
</p>
<p>His entire body runs cold. For a brief second, all he sees is purple, and then he's on his knees, submerged in snow and heaving. The adrenaline kicks his brain into motion - he pushes himself up on his elbows and looks around fast, with wide eyes. He's surrounded by pine trees, Snowchester in the distance. The snow burns, but all of him does, even though his chest is ice cold. </p>
<p>He made it, somehow. He teleported.</p>
<p>"<em>What the fuck were you thinking?</em>" he yells - but it's not him. The language is both familiar and not - it's not English, but something guttural and sinister. Ender. It's coming out of his mouth like a mother tongue.</p>
<p><em>You could have killed us</em>, the voice says, this time in his head. <em>I had to step in to save you.</em></p>
<p>"I wasn't trying to die," he replies, because he wasn't. "You can teleport?"</p>
<p>
  <em>You can teleport. You've just forgotten how to.</em>
</p>
<p>He gets on his feet. The skin on his arm is intact, the burns mental and not physical. He hears Tubbo calling out his name in the distance.</p>
<p><em>No more experiments</em>, the voice demands.</p>
<p>Around him, the snowfall has grown heavier. He won't be getting home tonight. </p>
<p>He wonders when the burning will stop. </p>
<p>"No more experiments," he agrees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>